


An Eiffel Tower in Nevada

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, there's like a bathtub scene but it's not that bad, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Lisa surprises Jennie with a trip to Las Vegas and although they have two kids, both 4 and 2 respectively, Lisa is determined to make this a memorable trip.





	An Eiffel Tower in Nevada

"Hey, guys" Jennie chuckles and waves into the camera as she moves into the bedroom where Hanna is laying on the bed playing on her DS and Hyun is building a tower with his lego blocks at the end of the bed.

She turns the camera around to record the kids and Hyun, noticing the camera, stands up on wobbly legs and waves his hands with an excited squeal. "Are you saying hi to everybody?" Jennie coos and tickles underneath his chin as he screams loudly.

Hanna looks over the top of her DS and waves before going back to her game, one with talking colorful ponies that Lisa had bought in Japan while she was working and Hanna hadn't been able to put down since. 

"So today," Jennie says and walks across the room to take a seat on the floor, "We're-well, _I'm_ packing right now for our trip tomorrow." 

Jennie shows the camera the two open suitcases, one for Lisa and the other one for herself. Lisa had started packing earlier in the day but after Jennie saw her putting too many long-sleeved shirts, a scarf, and her favorite red beanie in the side pocket, she had taken over packing for the both of them. She never understood how Lisa could be so horrible at this. After dumping everything out that Lisa had placed inside, she folded up some shorts, two pairs of pants, some graphic tees, and a maroon button-down shirt, Jennie's favorite, and some black pants in case they did something that was just for the adults. Lisa had so many shoes that they took up half of the floor space in their closet so Jennie has just opted for her black Loafers and left her white Huaraches out since Lisa wore those everywhere. 

"Once I finish mine, then I can do the kids which is really easy," Jennie waved her hand and placed the camera on the floor in front of her.

"If you guys saw my announcement on Twitter, you already know where I'm going. But in case you guys didn't catch that, we're heading to Las Vegas!" Jennie smiled and threw her hands up in the air before giggling. 

"I've never been to Vegas before. Well...yeah, no never been," she shook her head. "Lisa has wanted to go to Vegas since we got married, we thought about it for our honeymoon but I had been pregnant at the time so I wouldn't have been able to drink or anything. We kind of just said that one day we would do it but you know how it is with kids and life, right?"

She reached for a white strapless dress and smoothed it out in her lap before folding it up and placing it in her suitcase. "So we would always tell each other, 'oh we'll do Vegas sometime next month but something would come up with the kids, we'd have to repair something in the apartment, I wouldn't be able to take off from work, you know. Eventually, it just became a dream but," Jennie smiled and grabbed a floral red romper to fold it up, "I came back from grocery shopping one day and someone has plane tickets to Las Vegas tacked to the fridge like it's nothing," Jennie rolls her eyes. 

Jennie hadn't vlogged that day, between dealing with an upset Hyun and getting chewed out at work, her day had been less than great and all she had been looking forward to was going home and crashing on the couch for the rest of the day. Needless to say, upon unpacking the milk and putting up the mini cups of assorted fruit, those plane tickets had completely turned her day around and Lisa had been generously thanked for that after they had put the kids to bed that night. 

"So we're going to be spending three nights and four days in Vegas at the..." Jennie reaches around all her clothes and grabs a brochure laying on top of her underwear and shows it to the camera. "The Palazzo."

"I can't wait, I'm so excited!" she grins. "Make sure you guys leave recommendations down below for things we can do in Las Vegas like where to eat, go shopping or anything," she shrugs. 

"We're not too worried about the kids because they've both been on a plane for far longer when we went to Thailand to see our parents and Korea for vacation." 

Hyun makes a noise in the background and Jennie turns around as he slides down off the bed and runs out of the room screaming for Lisa. Hanna is still taping on her DS with the pink stylus and Jennie snorts before getting her attention. "Hey love, can you get your Paw Patrol backpack and Hyun's diaper bag out for mama so I can help you pack when I'm done?"

"Okay!" Hanna says and leaves her DS open on the bed before sliding off the same side as her little brother and running out of the room.

Jennie finishes up the last of her clothing, putting her shoes in a separate bag at the bottom of her suitcase before she grabs her makeup bag and her bag of toiletries, and storing those in a side pocket as she zips it close and rolls her suitcase next to to the door. She grabs her camera off the floor and makes her way down the hall, strolling inside the kid's room as Hanna is digging through her toy chest and comparing her dolls before setting them aside by her feet. 

"Only two dolls," Jennie says and smiles when Hanna groans and puts her BRAVE doll back inside the chest. "You won't have any room for your other stuff and I don't want you to lose them like last time." When they had gone to Korea, Hanna left behind one of her doll's at the Airbnb and after dealing with the tantrum that came with that and Lisa consoling her with an ice cream cone and a promise to get her a new one once they made it back to the States, only then had Hanna calmed down. Jennie had no intention of going down that road again.

"I'll just take Moana and Belle," she said, showing the dolls to the camera before walking over to her bag and sticking them inside the front pocket. "Are you sure?"

Hanna nods her head before moving over to the dresser and pulling open the top drawer.

"You heard it for yourself," Jennie points at the camera. "She chose those two so I don't want to hear any complaining later."

While Hanna decides between the outfits that Jennie picks out, Jennie sets the camera down on the shelf and moves around the room, folding up dresses, some shorts, a few t-shirts, and Hanna's hot pink bathing suit with the tutu attached that she loves. After packing everything, she placed the things under the changing table into Hyun's diaper bag since she had already packed his clothes with hers in order to save space. After she finished that, she took Hyun's diaper bag while Hanna grabbed the camera and they both went to the kitchen so she could set it on the counter for tomorrow. 

"Let's see what mommy is doing," Hanna said and strolled out of the kitchen to wherever she could hear Hyun's sharp peal of laughter. 

There were two plastic bags of takeout on the countertop and Jennie silently thanked Lisa before opening them up and spreading the styrofoam boxes out in front of her. She grabbed down three plates and set them on the table and grabbed Hyun's Mickey Mouse tray and set it on his high chair that was attached to the table. 

"Hey guys, come and eat!" Jennie called. 

It didn't take long before she could hear the sound of feet rushing into the kitchen; Hanna being the first one as she passed her the camera and excitedly grabbed her pink chopsticks before taking her seat at the table. Lisa was carrying Hyun in her arms and she smiled at Jennie, placing him in his high chair before kissing her loudly on her lips causing Hanna to gag and Jennie to blush. 

"It looks good!"

"Look what my wonderful wife brought home for us," Jennie panned the camera to show the different boxes of Chinese food and smiled when Lisa frowned as Hanna grabbed the larger dumpling and stuck her tongue out at her. 

"No fair!"

"I got it first mommy!"

"Yeah, but I didn't see you paying for it!"

"Shut up" Jennie slapped her shoulder and Lisa glared at Hanna before scooping some rice onto her place and doing the same to Hyun's.

"So we're just going to eat, watch some Netflix, and then head to bed so we can be ready for our flight tomorrow morning. I hope you guys enjoyed this vlog and sorry it was so short but I promise my other videos will be much longer and interesting." Jennie sat down at the table and turned around so she could fit everyone into the frame. 

"Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe to my channel guys. See you next time! Everyone say bye~"

Lisa and Hanna waved at the camera while Hyun ignored it and was more focused on getting all the noodles on his fork in his mouth. Jennie smiled and waved at the camera before turning it off and setting it down. 

"Can you pass me the orange chicken please?"

"What orange chicken?"

"...Are you seriously telling me you bought Chinese and didn't buy orange chicken? What kind of monster does that?"

Lisa smirked and passed her one of the smaller boxes, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm kidding baby."

"Tsh," Jennie scoffed. "You're gonna kid yourself out of a marriage one of these days." 

And when Lisa gasped so loud out of shock, Jennie almost dropped her spoon from laughing so hard. 

 

\---

 

**Tuesday morning**  


**On the way to the airport!**

"So right now, we've boarded the plane and we're just waiting to take off," Jennie said into the camera as she adjusted Hyun in her lap, who had fallen asleep almost immediately after boarding. 

"It's only a two and a half hour flight from Seattle to Las Vegas so we should be good." Jennie turned the camera to see Lisa choosing a movie for Hanna to watch and Hanna, after receiving two bags of pretzels, munched on them before she caught the camera and waved. 

"Are you excited for our trip, honey?"

"Yes!" she smiled. "Can we go to a toy store on our trip? I want to see if the toys are different than the ones in Seattle. Also, can we eat crabs?" Hanna tilted her head to the side. 

"You're allergic to seafood, babe," Jennie said smoothed her bangs down as Hanna suddenly looked down at her lap. "Oh," she frowned. "Okay...then can we eat chocolate cake?"

"We can do that," Jennie nodded and smiled when Hanna cheered before turning around as Lisa found The Incredibles and began to play it for her. With Hanna distracted, Lisa looked up and grinned at the camera before settling back in her seat and opening the window next to her. "Wake me up when we land babe, okay?"

"Yah!" Jennie laughed in disbelief and Lisa turned around with a smile, shutting her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You better not fall asleep punk!"

"I'm so tired though," Lisa groaned and cracked on eye open with a frown. "You woke me up at five o'clock but our flight wasn't until noon, Nini."

Any other time Jennie would have swooned at the cute nickname because more often than not it always made her soft for Lisa but her wife had severe punctuality problems with catching flights, having missed more of them than actually catching them so in her defense, waking Lisa up earlier was granted. Besides, it was hard enough to get Lisa functioning in the morning on any other day but with two small children under five, it was a lot worse and they would need all the time they could get. Jennie didn't feel bad at all.

"You can sleep when we get to the hotel," Jennie chuckled and Lisa squeaked, her eyes widening before she looked at the camera and rolled her eyes. "Do you guys hear this woman?! If I develop sleep deprivation, you guys know why."

Jennie snorted and shook her head before turning the camera around and fixing Hyun's hair. "She's such a crybaby, right guys? Seriously, I married a grown baby."

Lisa tried to reach out to pinch her but Jennie squirmed as far away as she could in her chair, laughing quietly until Hyun started whining and she sat back in her seat. "I'll see you guys in Nevada when we land," she whispered and waved before covering the camera with her hand.

Unsurprisingly, Lisa still fell asleep as soon as the plane took off and Jennie was awake for a while, watching the movie with Hanna before both of them nodded off too. When she woke up again it was because Hyun was squirming on her lap, wide awake and rubbing his eyes as he asked for something to eat. Lisa had woken up too and took Hyun from Jennie, giving him a snack and apple juice from his Iron Man sippy cup before taking him to the bathroom. It wasn't until they landed that Hanna woke up and she complained about missing the movie but once Lisa pointed out the different hotels and the sights from the window, she had forgotten all about it. 

As they were waiting down at the baggage claim, Jennie turned her camera back on and showed the airport to her viewers before taking Hanna's hand as Lisa strapped Hyun into his stroller and they grabbed all of their bags, making their way out of the airport. 

"The hotel isn't far from the airport, so we should be there shortly."

In the shuttle, Hanna sat on her knees, staring out the window looking at all of the buildings, the people walking along the strip and the multicolor array of lights around each corner. Lisa would tell her what some of the places were and pronounce some of the words while the four-year-old asked questions. When they finally arrived at the hotel, Lisa grabbed their bags and Jennie took Hanna's hand and told her to hold onto the stroller as they made their way inside. 

If there was any way to describe The Palazzo, it would be beautiful and grandiose. The hotel was extravagant, with palm trees in the front and a lush garden surrounding the entrance. The front building had large golden gates at the entrance and a winding staircase on both sides of the entrance that led to an upper level. The hotel, situated behind it, was large and Jennie and Hanna both craned their necks up as they marveled at it before Lisa chuckled and nudged Jennie along. Inside, Lisa checked them in and a bellhop offered to take their bags to their room as Lisa picked Hanna up and Jennie pushed the stroller the rest of the way. 

"Ohhh, we fancy now," Jennie laughed as Lisa swiped their key card and opened the door for everyone. After leaving their bags by the table, the bellhop told them to enjoy their stay and excused himself as Hanna ran to the window overlooking Las Vegas. 

Jennie set the camera down as she took Hyun out of the stroller and let him walk around while Lisa collapsed on the fluffy king-sized bed with her arms and legs spread out. "Mama, look!" Hanna squealed and pointed down at the crowd of people walking along the strip. "They look like ants!" she scrunched her face smiling. 

"Ants!" Hyun shouted and ran over to the window as well and smacked his hands against the glass.

"Wow," Jennie whistled and panned the camera to get a good look at the view. There was a cluster of hotels across the street, shops lining the sidewalk, and just beyond that the Eiffel Tower that Jennie had been dying to visit. Cars drove through, one after another, some pulling into the entrance of The Palazzo and others driving towards the cluster of other hotels. 

Jennie did a quick tour of the hotel, starting from the entrance, showing the bed and the lift that led into the sitting area where there was a small couch and a table situated beside it and across the room, a desk with a television and a phone. The bathroom was large, with two sinks, a clawfoot tub and a standing shower that had a sitting area connected to the back of it. On the opposite wall, there was a large floor to ceiling window that had a view of the entire skyline of Las Vegas and Jennie stood there admiring the view before Hyun came running into the bathroom and right into her legs.

"We're going to freshen up and relax for a bit before we decide on what to do," Jennie said to the camera. "I'll check the recommendations that you guys left for me, so until then Jichu's," Jennie smiled and brought her hand towards the camera before shutting it off. 

 

\---

 

"So since the kids are hungry, we're heading to a buffet. There are so many buffet places in Vegas by the way," Jennie said to the camera. 

She turned the camera around to catch Lisa pushing the stroller that had Hyun sitting in the front and Hanna behind him, as they stared at the people walking by, the tall buildings, and the people dancing in front of whoever would stop and watch and put cash in the hat on the ground. 

"You hungry too?" Jennie said nudging Lisa's side. 

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'. "My stomach has honestly been growling since we got to the hotel so I'm surprised you couldn't hear it. The last one to the table has to get the kids plate by the way," Lisa cackled and eyed Jennie as she slapped her shoulder. 

"I hate when we play that. I always lose!"

"That's because you're so slow," Lisa laughed and maneuvered out of the way of a couple walking arm in arm. She looked to her side as Jennie frowned at her and almost leaned over to kiss her but since it was so crowded on the sidewalk, she thought otherwise, not wanting to unintentionally run into somebody. 

"Just try to move those little legs then," Lisa said. 

"You're not even that much taller than me," Jennie grumbled and when Lisa raised her eyebrow, she slapped her shoulder again and cursed Lisa's ridiculously long legs. It wasn't natural for someone to be that tall anyway like it had to be a genetic mutation, any normal sized person would look like a dwarf next to her. 

"Can you believe I have to put up with this?" Jennie says into the camera. "You let a girl go down on you once and all of a sudden she makes all the rules."

Lisa choked as Jennie said that, swerving the stroller as Jennie laughed and ran to walk a little ahead as Lisa shouted, "get back here!" 

The buffet is only a block away so Lisa follows behind as Jennie records their walk, pointing out things and watching the kids talk for a little bit before Lisa points out the sign for Garden Court and they follow another couple down the steps and into the entrance along the side of the building. After paying, Lisa shoots Jennie a look and before she can steer the stroller around the line to the dining area, Jennie steps on the back of Lisa's Huaraches _hard_ , causing her foot to pop out of the back. Lisa yelps, almost falling to the floor as she stumbles down, and Jennie laughs as she takes off ahead of her, walking to the dining area and finding a booth next to the window near a chocolate fountain. 

When Lisa finally makes it to the booth, she has her foot back in her shoe and frowns hard at Jennie before unbuckling Hanna and letting her out and doing the same to Hyun as Jennie helps them into the booth. "I'll go first," Jennie laughs. 

She tries to kiss Lisa but the girl moves her head away at the last minute and Jennie laughs even harder as she slides out off of the booth and makes her way to the buffet line. 

When Lisa comes back with her arms full of three different plates of food, Jennie giggles and pats the space beside her and after some grumbling, she slides down in the space next to her wife. Lisa situates the camera in the middle of the table and helps feed Hanna even though she knows how to eat by herself. Jennie cuts up Hyun's food in smaller pieces before letting him eat and while the kids are eating, Lisa eventually finds herself eating her own food and stealing some off of Jennie's plate. 

"This stir-fry is delicious," Jennie moans around her fork before swallowing. Lisa finishes her lumpia and wipes her lips before opening her mouth to try some. Jennie snorts and feeds her some and Hyun, always wanting to do what his mommy does, opens his mouth too and it isn't long before Hanna follows. 

"I can never eat something alone," Jennie chuckles to the camera.

Lisa and Jennie eat another plate each before sharing the last one and Hanna, claiming that she can get her food by herself, walks to the buffet line and after over twenty minutes, comes back to the table with nachos and two chocolate brownies, one that she gives away to Hyun whose eyes grow wide. After finishing their food and Jennie allowing both of them to have an ice cream cone, the family walks across the street toward the High Roller. 

The sun is setting as they buy their tickets at the gate and move to wait in line. Hanna stares in awe at the Ferris Wheel, her mouth open in a small O as Hyun twists around in the stroller, struggling to contain his excitement as he points up with his finger. "Look, so high mama! So high!"

"I know," Jennie chuckles and angles the camera up to catch its total height. "Damn," she whistles underneath her breath. 

When they finally make it up to the approaching pod, the man opens the door to let them inside and Lisa pushes the stroller inside towards the side. After shutting it close, the ride starts slowly, and Lisa unbuckles both of the kids and lets them out as they run towards the glass. Hanna cups her hands around her eyes as she stares out and Hyun screeches in excitement as the Ferris Wheel climbs higher and higher, unable to stay still as he runs from one side of the pod to the other side. 

"Do you guys see this?" Jennie snorts as she records Hyun shouting. "I think he's going to lose his voice if he keeps this up."

Lisa comes up behind Jennie and wraps her arms around her, the other girl sighing happily and relaxing against her chest. Jennie records the kids a little bit longer before turning the camera off and setting it inside her purse. She tightens Lisa's arms around her and weaves their fingers together feeling their wedding bands clank. Lisa kisses the side of her neck and she squirms away, ticklish, smiling as Lisa laughs and continues kissing her before moving to her earlobe and lightly tugging on it with her teeth. She only stops when Hanna demands that she take a picture of them so _'mama can post on her Instagram'_. After a slew of shots and admiring the view for the rest of the ride, they exit the Ferris Wheel, albeit reluctantly because Hyun starts crying when Lisa buckles him back up in the stroller and he doesn't stop until Hanna gives him a piece of jelly from her own pack. 

Jennie starts filming again as they stroll down the strip and window shop the various stores lined along the street. They stop at a children's clothing store, buying Hanna a pretty lavender dress that she likes so much she tears up. They go to two different shoe stores where Lisa mentally compares the prices of a pair of orange Nikes and finally settles on one after spending over thirty minutes looking down at the shoe box. After going to the Chanel store, where Jennie decides not to buy anything, they head to the Disney shop and spend over an hour looking at items and buying more than enough between the four of them that they're going to need another suitcase. 

"Back at the hotel and the babies are asleep," Jennie whispers as she pans the camera to the kids in the stroller. 

She opens the door for Lisa and lets her inside before allowing it to close and kicking her shoes off in the front. She sets the camera down and picks Hanna up as Lisa takes Hyun and they both decide to just wipe them down with a washcloth and change them into their pajamas. They lay the kids down side by side in the middle of the bed before Jennie heads to the bathroom to take off her makeup and wish her viewers a good night.

Just as Jennie is unbuttoning her shirt, Lisa walks into the bathroom and she smiles widely; quickly shutting the door and running to the other side of the room to start the tub. 

"Oh my god," Jennie laughs out and snorts as Lisa starts unzipping her pants and kicking her socks off. She tugs her shirt off over her head and when the tub is filled up halfway, she opens one of the bottles of soap and pours it into the water. 

"That's too much!" Jennie shrieks and laughs even harder as Lisa places the bottle down and waves her over. "Are you going to get naked so we can get this show on the road or what, woman?"

Jennie shakes her head and takes off her clothes, unhooking her bra as Lisa slides down into the tub and leans over to rest her chin on the edge with a small smile as she stares at her. When Jennie steps out of her underwear, Lisa groans and bites her bottom lip, admiring her slim waist and her long hair that cascades past her breast when she pushes some of it behind her shoulder. 

"God," Lisa whispers.

Jennie walks over to the tub and steps in on the other end, the bubbles coming up to her torso as Lisa pulls her by her ankles until she's in her lap, legs on either side behind her. She strokes her back, her left hand coming up to grasp her neck as Jennie leans down and kisses her softly, so softly that she can barely feel her lips against her own. With her other hand, Lisa strokes the skin of her tummy, feeling her way up until she cups her breast and squeezes it lightly, causing Jennie to moan against her cheek. 

"Love you so much," Lisa whispers against her skin. 

Jennie pulls back to cup her face with wet hands and smiles, her gums peeking out and Lisa's heart flips. She loves this girl so damn much it's ridiculous. "I know," Jennie chuckles and traces her index finger down the slope of Lisa's nose before leaning down to nibble on Lisa's top lip. "Love you too."

 

\---

 

**Wednesday morning**  


**Aquarium with the kids and babe!**

 

"Hanna, where are we going?" Jennie asks the four-year-old as they sit in the cab and the little girl looks up from combing Moana's hair with a small comb. 

"The aquarium, right mama?"

"Yep," Jennie chuckles, "are you excited?"

"Yes! I wanna see the sharks!" she says and bares her teeth as Hyun giggles and reaches over to turn the camera towards himself. "Mama ask me what I want to see!" 

"Sorry baby, what is it that you want to see?"

"I want- I want," he says and brings his hands to his chest. "I want to see Nemo and Dory!"

"Wow!" Lisa says with wide eyes. "Nemo and Dory live here, Hyun?"

"They do!" he says, nodding his head seriously and looking to his older sister for confirmation as Hanna nods as well. "See mommy!" he giggles, twisting around in Lisa's lap to smile at her. 

Jennie records the rest of the way there and when they arrive at the aquarium, Jennie gathers the kids to the side as Lisa takes the stroller out of the trunk and pays the cabbie before they head inside. After getting their passes, Hanna leads the way in front, pointing at the turtles swimming in the first exhibit and posing in front of the tank as Jennie takes a picture. Hyun is so entranced that he barely talks, simply staring at everything with wide eyes until he asks to be let out of the stroller and runs to stand beside his sister. 

They see stingrays, watch lizards in the forest exhibit, take pictures of the different colored jellyfish as Hyun tries to name each one and take turns with the kids so they can feed the Jackfish. At the tunnel, both of the kids run ahead and Hyun positively screams, attracting the attention of a few people who stare in amusement as Lisa runs after him and Jennie laughs. 

"Nemo!" he shouts. "Nemo!" He points at a striped orange and white fish, swimming ahead of a school of clownfish and he screams again until Lisa picks him up and he presses his whole face against the glass. 

"Hyun is a hot mess," Jennie says to the camera and zooms in as Lisa attempts to pull his face off the glass, only to have him press his face back again. They stay under the tunnel for a little bit longer, watching a different variety of sea creatures swim above them before they see the shark exhibit and Hanna runs from one tank to the next tank, examining each one and demanding Jennie take a picture.

At the end of the aquarium, there's a gift shop with shelves and racks of t-shirts, souvenirs, animal plushies, and giant cups with the face of a different animal. Hanna and Hyun both beg for a whale T-shirt with Las Vegas scrawled on the back and they choose two overpriced stuffed animals, one a shark and the other, a giant clownfish. 

After the aquarium, they walk to the Conservatory and Botanical Garden, a huge complex filled with plants, vegetation, and decoration. Upon going inside, Jennie gasps in awe and walks a little behind her family in order to capture everything on camera. There's a large treehouse installed on an oak tree that stands in the middle of the observatory. It's surrounded by a garden of tulips, lilies, and sunflowers as the branches extend towards the ceiling. As they walk further, there's a small pond built along the side, with a rowboat in the bobbing gently on the surface, surrounded by plants and vines that wrap around the bridge. The natural light from above creates a glittering effect on the vegetation and Jennie records the kids as they move from each different exhibit, pointing at the flowers and taking pictures as Lisa poses in silly positions. 

While taking a break at one of the many tables set outside of the conservatory, Hyun climbs into Jennie's lap and Lisa takes the camera from her wife as Hanna grabs a juice box from the bottom of the stroller and punches the straw through the hole. 

"You guys having fun?" Lisa asks them. 

"I am!" Hanna grins around the straw in her mouth. "I liked the aquarium. Can we go back and see the sharks again?"

Lisa looks at Jennie, who is wiping off Hyun's face with a wet wipe due to his sweat, and she raises an eyebrow before snorting. "Maybe when we come back to Vegas, hon."

Hanna frowns but nods anyway and climbs into the seat at the table before putting her juice box down on the table. "Well, can we eat? My tummy is hungry."

"Yes," Jennie laughs. "You can eat. Lisa, can you grab the bag at the bottom? I packed some sandwiches and snacks for both of them."

Lisa reaches for the large bag, digging through it until she finds three different containers stacked on top of each other and small Ziploc bags filled with goldfish and mini fruit cups. Hanna starts eating immediately and Lisa shares half of her sandwich with Jennie as Hyun takes small bites, his eyes drooping as he nibbles on the bread until he can barely keep himself awake. 

"It's past his naptime," Lisa snickers as she pokes his cheek. Hyun simply turns his head into Jennie's chest and yawns into her blouse before snuggling closer to her. 

It doesn't take long before he passes out and Jennie sits there, rocking him in her arms and fanning his face as Hanna finishes her lunch. "Why don't you guys look around some more? I'll sit here and wait for you?"

"Are you sure?" Lisa frowns. "We can wait until Hyun wakes up."

Jennie turns to look at Hanna, who gathers her trash and walks over to the recycling bin to correctly put her stuff in the separate bins. "She'll get bored and besides, he'll be out for like an hour at the most. Just go and take her around, I'll be right here or text me and I'll meet up with you guys."

As Hanna comes back to the table, Lisa still seems unsure but after Jennie's consistent nudging at her foot, she finally sighs and nods her head. "Okay, okay. We'll just walk around. Come on Hanna, Mama is going to stay here with your little brother until he wakes up, okay?"

Hanna nods and takes Lisa's hand as they start off in the opposite direction, both of them looking behind to wave at Jennie, who smiles. 

 

\---

 

"Hey babies, say hi~" Jennie said from her spot at the edge of the pool where her feet lazily dipped into the water. 

Hyun lifted his head up from where Lisa was holding him in the water, craning his head so he could cheese at the camera. Hanna was splashing water at another girl with pigtails just a few feet away, laughing with the other girl as she shot her with a toy water gun. The bulky lifevests caused her to wobble in the pool but other than that, she hadn't come out once, choosing to float in the shallow end and swim towards Jennie or unsuccessfully teach Hyun how to swim with Lisa at his side.

"We've been here for an hour already but they love it, so that's good," Jennie smiled and kicked her legs slowly in the water.

She sat the camera down beside her and watched as Lisa pushed Hyun ahead of her, his little feet kicking slightly as he squealed and tried to keep his head above water, even though he was already floating. After letting Hyun paddle on his own for a little bit, Lisa lifted him in the air and took him over towards the water playground where Hanna was sitting at the top of the slide waving.

Lisa swam back over to Jennie's side until she was able to stay afloat between her legs and she rubbed her thighs, smiling slightly.

"You coming in?"

"What about the camera?" Jennie said. "Someone needs to watch our stuff."

Lisa scoffed and stood up in the water, her red shorts clinging to her long legs and her bikini top, the same shade of black as Jennie's two-piece bikini. They had got them at Walmart the day before their trip because Lisa said she wanted couple swimsuits so people would know they were a couple. Although Jennie had pointed out that they had wedding bands and two kids, so it was impossible to not think they were a couple.

"We'll stay right here," Lisa said and tugged on Jennie's hand until the older girl finally gave in and slid down into the pool. Lisa smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling them a little way out but still within close vicinity of their things and of the kids playing on the playground. Jennie tightened her arms around Lisa's neck and smiled when the girl lifted them up slightly before sinking back down.

"The other parents are going to stare," Jennie breathed as Lisa trailed her nose along the edge of her jaw.

"Yeah, because my wife is so hot. Let them," Lisa shrugged and kissed her pulse point, Jennie taking a deep breath as she pulled back and laughed.

"You're seriously too much,"

Lisa smirked, giving her a quick kiss and ran her hands down Jennie's back until she was gripping her ass. Jennie tightened her legs around the other girl's waist, her ankles resting against the small of Lisa's back as the girl stared at her. When she blinks, water drips down from her eyelashes and it's so slow that Jennie leans down and kisses the tip of her nose. The noise that Lisa makes in the back of her throat causes her to chuckle until she turns her head to litter small pecks on the side of her mouth. When Lisa tries to slide her hand underneath her bikini bottom, Jennie pulls back and punches her shoulder with her fist, lightly.

"If they catch us fornicating in the pool, we're going to be banned for life," she said sticking out her bottom lip in a full pout.

Lisa threw her head back, laughing loudly until she stood up suddenly, causing Jennie to yelp as she tightened her hold around her so the other girl wouldn't drop her. The water rustles around them as Lisa carries her back over to the camera until she's able to set her down on the edge of the pool. Before Lisa can swim away to join the kids, Jennie grabs ahold of her shoulders to keep her in place and kisses her forehead, her wet bangs slightly tickling Jennie's nose.

"You're gonna have to edit out so much of this," Lisa snickers and winks at her before running through the water, throwing her arms up as the kids squeal and scramble up the steps to reach the slide.

\---

****

**Thursday**

****

****

**Outdoor movies and Pizza!**

****

"Wow!" Lisa whistles and claps her hands as Jennie comes out of the bathroom. Her wife blushes, looking down at her strapless white dress, Lisa's favorite article of clothing on her, and the wedges that she only wore every now and then. She had curled her hair just a little, growing tired of putting it into a ponytail and had only applied a little makeup before spraying some perfume on.

Lisa on the other hand, looked so nice, her hair was brushed back into a bun, with a few strands left out to frame her face and she was wearing her favorite Justice League t-shirt with a light wash denim jacket and the white pants that Jennie had packed for her. There was an open packet of wet wipes on the floor so she must have finished wiping her Huaraches off before Jennie had finished.

"Get over here so we can get started on that third kid you've always wanted," Lisa said pointing behind her to the bed.

"You're such a dumbass, I swear," Jennie laughed loudly, covering her mouth with her hand as Lisa stood up, smiling as well.

Jennie smacked her arm when Lisa walked over to her before they grabbed their things and waited by the door for the kids to finish putting their shoes on. Hyun still hadn't yet learned how to tie his own shoes so he was more comfortable wearing his velcro Power Ranger sneakers that lit up whenever he stomped his feet. Hanna strapped her white sandals on before taking Jennie's hand as she adjusted the angle of the camera.

Bambino's East Coast Pizzeria was located in a small shop along a strip of stores that made up one large plaza. Jennie opened the door for Lisa as she pushed the stroller inside and found them a table next to the wall before she went to the counter to order their food. Jennie set the camera down on the table and waved as she pushed the chair out for Hanna and grabbed one of the booster seats from the wall so Hyun could sit in it.

"So Lisa went to place our order, one of my subscribers, @sooyaaa recommended this place so we decided to come and try it out," Jennie said.

The tables had placemats with a map of Italy at each seat and one side of the wall was covered in brick while the other walls were painted in a dark red color. A TV was situated in the corner, playing a futbol game as an older man sat at the counter, dividing his attention between his slice of pizza and the game. Soft music played overhead as Lisa came back to the table with two trays of pizza and drinks, carefully balancing it as her tongue poked out of her mouth.

"Cheese!" Hanna squealed as Jennie passed her the plastic plate and Hyun made grabby hands at the pepperoni, smiling when Lisa gave it to him.

"Don't eat too fast. Take your time, okay?" Jennie warned as Hanna held the pizza up in the air and tilted her head back to bite off the end. Hyun, always wanting to copy his older sister, lifted his pizza up too, but almost smacked himself in the face as Lisa snorted and took his pizza so she could cut it up into smaller pieces.

Jennie moved the camera back and angled it so everyone would be in the shot as they ate. The scent from the veggie pizza traveled up her nostrils, making her mouth water as she licked her lips and folded the slice in half before she took a bite. After chewing, she plucked a single green pepper off, feeding it to Lisa, before she gave a thumbs up to the camera and grinned.

"This is really good!" Jennie said. "Thank you @sooyaaa!"

"Do you guys like it?" Lisa asked the kids. Hanna, with pizza sauce all around her mouth, smiled with cheese between her teeth and Jennie snorted as Hyun clapped his hands and popped another piece in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laughed. "Here," Lisa said and plucked a few mushrooms off her slice of pizza to pass it to the kids, who stared at her as if she was crazy before Lisa frowned and folded her arms across the table.

"Mushrooms make you grow taller, you can be as tall as mommy!" she said and stood up from the table before quickly sitting down with a chuckle.

Hyun gasped, as if he had just been told something that he had never known, and quickly grabbed two pieces of mushroom, shoving them into his mouth determinedly before he swallowed and showed it to Lisa.

"Mushrooms make you grow taller mama?" Hanna asked, tilting her head to the side. She still hadn't put down her pizza, instead, staring at Jennie until the older girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't think they do-" and when Hyun whipped his head around and leveled a hard stare at his mama, Jennie coughed and leaned back some before shrugging. "Well...I mean it is a vegetable...so yeah, I guess?"

Hanna, satisfied with that answer, ate the mushrooms off her plate and Jennie stared at Lisa, who smiled sheepishly before leaning across the table to kiss her on the mouth.

After finishing their food, Jennie gathered up their trash and went to dump their trays in the bin before setting them on top of the counter. Lisa took turns wiping off Hyun and Hanna's fingers with a wet wipe and then did the same to their mouths before Jennie helped them back into the stroller. After grabbing her camera, Jennie led the way out of the restaurant and towards the park.

Exploration Park is a large area of land, composed of a small playground set, lush vegetation, a water pad, and a trail that takes you up a steep hike in the hills. It's also where an outdoor movie is currently being held, _Big Hero 6_ , which Hanna had begged her parents to take her to see once she knew it was playing. It's hardly sunny outside, with the sun hiding behind the clouds and the breeze causing the tree branches to sway slightly in the air. There are couples and families spread throughout the seated area in lawn chairs, on beach towels and blankets, and some even setting up tents. Lisa chooses a spot off to the side but still close enough to see the large inflatable screen and Jennie reaches down into the bottom of the stroller to pull the backpack out.

"Can you hold the camera for me, love?" Jennie asks Hanna. The four-year-old takes the Canon and waves at the lens, as Jennie pulls out a large fluffy blue blanket, spreading it out in front of her before she lays it down and pushes the stroller to one corner of the blanket to keep it from flying up. Lisa takes Hyun out of the stroller and he walks around for a little bit before plopping down on the blanket and laying his head on his arms. As they settle down, Jennie puts the camera in front of them and Lisa moves to sit behind her, opening her legs so Jennie can comfortably rest back against her. Hanna lays next to her parents on her stomach, staring at the screen while the opening credits begin and kicking her little legs behind her.

"Think they'll last through the entire movie?" Lisa chuckles into her ear.

Jennie eyes Hyun, who's already yawing into his little fist but trying so hard to keep his little eyes open, and shakes her head. "Maybe Hanna but it's almost Hyun's naptime and you know how he gets after eating. I'll give him twenty minutes tops before he knocks out,"

"Same," Lisa laughs and wraps one of her arms around Jennie's waist, lightly fisting a handful of her dress as if Jennie was going to slip away. The weight of her body against Jennie's back caused her to cuddle closer to the younger girl and she smiled when Lisa kissed the back of her head.

\---

**Friday!**

**Our first date night in Vegas!**

"So today, Lisa and I are going to spend the day together doing the stuff that we couldn't necessarily do with the kids. Right now, everyone's eating lunch on the couch and I'm going to prepare an overnight bag for the kids before we drop them off."

Jennie angles the camera to get a shot of her family, where Lisa is sitting on the floor at the coffee table drinking an iced coffee and eating a piece of toast while the kids eat a small bowl of rice and chicken and watch the cartoons playing on the TV.

"Apparently there's a childcare center located in the hotel so we're going to head down there in a little bit after I get everything ready." Jennie sets the camera down on the desk and steps back to tie her hair into a sloppy ponytail before she finishes packing both of the kid's bags. Since it's only for a night, Jennie packs one extra set of clothes for each of them, their pajamas, a few of their toys, and writes each of their numbers inside the front pocket flap in permanent marker. After finishing that, Lisa and Jennie each grab a kid and take the shower and the tub in order to save time. After that, Lisa grabs their room key and they all walk down to the center to check the kids in.

The fourth level houses the entire childcare center and as they walk down the hall, the entrance is lit up in bright letters with the words _**The Palazzo Kid's Palace**_ across the front. A woman with dark black hair braided to the side and in the hotel uniform greets them with a smile and has them fill out some paperwork like emergency contact numbers, allergies, a waiver form, and permission for the kids to participate in a field trip scheduled for today.

"The center has a professional childcare staff employed at all times. The kids can play at any of the interactive stations or sit through a movie in the viewing room. We have a 24/7 snack room that allows the kids to come in and sit down and eat or drink and we have nap rooms that we lay down mats on the floor and have someone supervise the children while they sleep," Sade, the worker tells both parents. "We always try to do something fun for the kids and keep them entertained and we have a special show that we're going to watch later tonight at the aquatic center, it's a light show with the dolphins."

As she says that, Hanna's eyes light up and she tugs on Jennie's pants, trying to get her attention until Jennie looks down and she smiles at her.

"Did you hear that, mama?"

"I sure did kiddo."

Sade grins and snaps her fingers in realization before she leans down to pull something out of the drawer and quickly scribbles something down before showing the kids. "We have the children wear these wristbands in order to keep track of them and as a way for the parents to receive their children once they're ready to be picked up." Sade moves around the podium and bends down to put the red and blue wristbands around each of their wrists and Jennie thanks her before handing over their backpacks.

When Sade goes inside, Lisa bends down to be eye level with the kids and Jennie follows suit, smiling as Hyun looks up with a frown on his face. "What is it, little man?"

"Are we staying the night here, mommy?"

"Just one night, so your mama and I can do other things" Lisa nods. "We'll be back first thing in the morning so you don't have to worry. We just want you guys to have fun and make friends with some of the other kids in there, okay?"

Hanna twists around to peer into the room at the kids shrieking and laughing as they run about before turning back around and nodding her head. "Okay!" she agrees. "I'll watch Hyun so he doesn't cry, okay?"

"Wow!" Jennie smiles and kisses both of her cheeks until the four-year-old is giggling hysterically. "My smart girl is so brave and such a good sister, right babe?"

"The best!" Lisa laughs. "Do you hear that, Hyun? Hanna is going to be right beside you at all times so there's nothing to be sad about, okay? Do you think you can have fun tonight?"

The little boy twists his little hands in front of himself, staring down at the carpeted floor as he rubs his sneakers together. Although loud and energetic at home, Hyun is definitely the shyest of the two, choosing to play by himself or ignore the other kids whenever he has to play with others. Hanna has always been more talkative, more so, because she's pretty bossy when she wants to be, but also because she loves making new friends and laughing and talking in general, she's so much like Lisa it's scary. When Jennie strokes the top of Hyun's head and kisses his cheeks, the little boy hums and throws his hands around her neck, hugging her just as tightly before he pulls back and takes a deep breath.

"Okay," he sighs. "I'll go but you have to promise to come back tomorrow _and_ bring me back a toy," he says.

Lisa rolls her eyes but smothers his face in kisses anyway before doing the same to Hanna and standing back up to take Jennie's hand. "Alright, just behave guys and make sure you look out for each other. Have fun and we love you,"

The kid's wave and Jennie blows them a kiss before frowning as Sade comes back out to take the kids inside and slide the door shut behind herself. Lisa only nudges her when she doesn't move and she has to hold back a smile as Jennie stares at the door to the childcare center until Lisa grabs her hand. "Come on, they're going to be fine. If anything, they'll call us. Let's just have fun tonight,"

Reluctantly, Jennie lets Lisa pull her away so they can walk back to their room and change but Lisa keeps nudging her side until she finally looks up and smiles at her wife. "If you're really not feeling it, I'll go back and get them and we can just bring them along."

As tempting as that offer sounded and as much as Jennie wanted to keep the kids around her at all times, they did need a break. It was nice to just be able to spend time with Lisa and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing in front of the kids, or spend time wiping dirty fingers, and making multiple trips to the bathroom every time one of them thought they had to pee. Lisa, Jennie could tell, was also desperately looking forward to one day for themselves but wouldn't admit it out loud because she was so selfless. The childcare center seemed like a safe place anyway and Lisa had done extensive research on it, even reading the brochure out loud to Jennie the night before so she knew what to expect. For one day, the least she could do was try to have as much fun as she could and make Lisa happy because nothing really mattered unless her kids and Lisa were happy.

"No," Jennie shook her head and waited for Lisa to scan their key card before letting her inside. "The kids will be alright, besides I've been dying to have a drink since we got here."

Lisa whooped and gave Jennie a loud kiss on her cheek, causing the older girl to giggle before she pushed her off and walked ahead into the room. She grabbed her camera and went to sit on the floor as Lisa started taking off her clothes and said something about jumping in the shower real quick. As Jennie shook her head, she turned on the Canon and waved quickly.

"Hey, Jichu's! Lisa is in the shower right now and you're probably wondering why no one is trying to crawl into my lap or Hanna isn't screaming at her DS," Jennie said and laughed as she looked down at the table before turning her head. "Well the kids are at the childcare center and Lisa and I are planning on doing something with just the two of us so I wanted to film myself for a little bit before we headed off. I decided I won't record our date since we've been really looking forward to it and I just want to spend time with my pretty wife, guys."

As the shower started running in the background, Jennie lifted her elbows onto the table and sighed. "I think I'm going through separation anxiety," she smiled sadly, "but, _but"_ she said pointing her finger at the camera, "I'm going to suck it up and enjoy our date. I'll show you guys what I'm going to wear and how I'll do my makeup and then we're going to head out so without further ado..." Jennie stood up from the table and walked over to her open suitcase, looking for the outfit she packed.

She pulled out a short fitted red jersey dress with a V-neck. The front had a wrap over with ties on one side and her black suede heels that had a bow on the front. It was a new outfit, one that she had bought without Lisa knowing so she could surprise her and as she stared down at the outfit, she couldn't wait to try it on and see Lisa's reaction.

"So I'll be wearing this tonight," she said to the camera as she held up each article of clothing for her viewers to see. "I also have a leather bomber jacket that I'm going to wear over this in case it get's cold and my silver hoops" Jennie smiled. After she finished, she put her things down and squatted in front of the camera.

"I'm gonna hop in the bathtub and then get ready and let you guys know how it goes, alright? Love you!" she blew kisses at the camera before turning it off and putting her outfit away as she headed to the bathroom.

When Jennie was getting undressed, Lisa had just finished, frowning hard at her wife as Jennie giggled and threw her bra at Lisa. The younger girl had a towel wrapped around herself and one on her head as she started brushing her teeth in the sink and at one point, she turned around to lean against the sink as Jennie sunk down in the tub and brought her hand up to pour some of the soap on herself.

After spitting out the toothpaste and washing her mouth out, Lisa looked at Jennie in the mirror and grabbed the travel size Listerine bottle before uncapping the top. "I'm going to seriously jump in that tub if you even look at me the wrong way."

Jennie laughed out loud and started soaping her body with the washcloth on the edge of the tub, rubbing her chest and down the length of her arms until Lisa rolled her eyes and stalked out of the bathroom with the Listerine.

Without Lisa distracting her, Jennie was able to bathe pretty quickly. She shaved her legs and under her arms before washing her hair and after she finished, she stood in front of the mirror and let her hair air dry for a little bit until she plugged up her blowdryer and began to dry it. Once she was done with that, Jennie flat ironed her hair, going over it until it was straight and pinned back some of her hair so she could start applying her makeup. She put on a light amount of foundation, then did her mascara and applied some eyeliner before doing a light red for her eyeshadow and applying the Fenty Stunna lip paint that Lisa had gifted her for her birthday.

Lisa was too busy scrolling through her phone so she didn't see Jennie grab her suitcase and make her way back into the bathroom so she could change. After getting dressed, Jennie smoothed her hands down the front of her dress and looked at herself in the mirror as she turned around and admired her figure. The one thing she liked about this dress so much was that it hugged her figure in all the right places and as she ran her hands over her butt, she knew Lisa would love it too. Once she was done, she sprayed on a little bit of perfume and put her heels on before grabbing the leather jacket off the hanger.

"Baby?" Jennie called as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do I look alright?"

Jennie bit her lip as Lisa finished putting on her small wristwatch and looked up, only for her jaw to go slack and her eyes to widen as she started coughing violently.

"Holy shit!" she wheezed. Lisa had to wipe her eyes from coughing so hard and she stood up quickly, her phone dropping to the floor as she rubbed her chest and walked closer to get a better look.

"How the _fuck_ did I get married to a supermodel?!" she said in disbelief and lifted her finger to make a spinning motion telling her softly to spin around.

Jennie blushed and did so, turning slowly in front of Lisa until she was able to face her again and Lisa's shoulders slumped, almost as if she was disappointed until she moved forward to hug Jennie tightly, her hands coming up to rub her back gently. "If you're seriously going to dress like this, we can just skip this whole date thing and fuck right now."

"Lisa!" Jennie shouted, unable to stop herself from laughing as she pulled back slightly and covered her wife's mouth with her hand. "Seriously?! I'm really hungry! You won't get any of this tonight" she motioned with her hand down the length of her body, "if you don't feed me first."

"I see," Lisa hummed and bit her bottom lip before narrowing her eyes. "You're playing hard to get...well, fine then. Hurry up and grab your purse and let's get going so we can come back quickly."

"Yah!" Jennie giggled and slapped her chest as Lisa laughed and leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose before pulling away.

"Just put your shoes on, idiot before I go back down the elevator and pick up your kids."

Lisa almost fell over with how quickly she let go of Jennie. She stumbled over to the couch and grabbed her things as she tried to put her feet into her loafers. Jennie rolled her eyes but smiled as she admired Lisa's outfit choice. She had on dark pants, the loafers that Jennie had packed for her that she had only worn two times before, a maroon button-down shirt with a blazer on top and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs combed to the side. Lisa looked so pretty that Jennie couldn't help grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together as she pressed a quick kiss to her earlobe.

\---

The place that Lisa had made dinner reservations for, _Americana_ , was a beautiful little restaurant situated near the lake with indoor and outdoor seating. As the sun sets, they arrive at the restaurant and are greeted by the hostess, a tall woman in a black and white attire with an apron tied around her waist. She checks their reservation and shows them inside to a table out in the back where a few other couples are seated. As they trail behind the woman, Lisa keeps her hand on the small of Jennie's back as they both admire the long line of tables situated next to the railing. Fairy lights are wrapped around the bars and hang from the vegetation that wraps around the ceiling as Jennie struggles to commit it to memory. The rocks that decorate the path, glitter with the soft sound of the waves as they lap against the stone with crickets lightly chirping in the background. When they finally make it to their table, Lisa pulls out the chair for Jennie and waits for her to slide in before she takes her own seat.

The waitress hands them a menu and after telling them her name, she writes down their choice of drinks and leaves them with a little bit of time to decide what they want to order.

Jennie can't take her eyes off the lake, though. Glancing every second out to the water as she sees boats float in the distance, their sails flapping in the wind as the lights from the restaurant reflect off of the water. When she scans through her menu, looking for something to order, she peeks over the top to see Lisa staring at her and she laughs, lightly nudging her leg underneath the table.

"What?"

"Nothing" the younger girl shrugs. "It's just", she says and licks her lips as she sets her menu down, "you seriously look amazing tonight and I know that I tell you every day that you look bangin' but honestly, if it wasn't for the laws of this land, I would have jumped on you by now."

Jennie feels her ears turn red and she looks back down at her menu, cursing Lisa and her stupid use of memes right now and her ability to make her blush like some lovesick college student all over again. She seriously hates this girl so much but she also would never admit it but her comments mean so much to Jennie and although she knows that Lisa loves her, it never fails to mess with her heart with how so openly affectionate her wife is to her. It feels so good that she bites down on her bottom lip and shakes her head with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that the last part of that compliment was a meme."

"And I'm going to ignore that neckline," Lisa motions with her chin at her chest and Jennie flushes even harder before she picks her menu back up and has to stop herself from laughing.

When the waitress comes back to their table, she takes their orders and fills their glasses with a bottle of red wine, before laying down a basket of breadsticks and margarine butter and excusing herself. Jennie listens as Lisa cracks lame jokes that still make her smile and they talk about what's been on their mind lately, the kids, and Lisa's impending purchase of a pair of black Nikes. Jennie watches as Lisa talks, her expressions so animated and her hands moving as she explains something to Jennie. She doesn't stop staring until Lisa finishes and by then Jennie doesn't realize what she's doing until she motions to the space beside her with a pout.

"Come over here."

"What?"

"Here," Jennie points beside her. "Come and sit close to me, I want to be next to you."

Lisa doesn't question her again, instead, standing up slightly and moving her chair to the space beside her wife and grabbing her utensils and the plate to put in front of her. As she sits back down, Jennie finds her hand and places it in her lap, their fingers slotting together perfectly as if they were made for each other and Lisa kisses the side of her neck, her breath tickling the hair on her skin.

When the waitress comes back to their table, she's only slightly surprised before she breaks into a knowing smile and distributes their food to them before refilling their wine glasses. Lisa had ordered a filet mignon on top of a bed of pasta and Jennie, a ribeye steak smothered in onions and vegetables with a plate of crab fried rice that they would share.

As they eat, Jennie feeds Lisa some of her food, the younger girl making exaggerated expressions as she eats until Jennie slaps her shoulder. The wine is sweet and Lisa finishes her food first, eating the last of the breadsticks as she waits for Jennie to finish. Their waitress comes back to recommend a dessert choice and Lisa decides on a simple pair of chocolate and vanilla ice cream cones. As they sit at the table, licking their ice cream and giggling between each other, Lisa starts whispering stupid stuff in her ear, that somehow still manages to make Jennie laugh. After paying for their meal and leaving a tip, they walk back the familiar route to the hotel, eating their ice cream and admiring the lights as darkness falls in Vegas. Instead of continuing down the path though, Lisa walks down a separate street where a crowd of other people are gathered along the railing that overlooks the water in front of the Bellagio Hotel.

"What's going on?" Jennie asks her.

"Hold on," the other girl says and motions ahead. "Just wait a little bit."

Before Jennie can open her mouth again to say anything, the lights suddenly turn on in the water and everyone around them grows quiet, as water begins shooting straight up in the sky in bursts that cause Jennie's mouth to fall open. The fountains perform a dazzling show with the water shooting out in a domino effect, arching underneath the Eiffel Tower, and creating a mirage of different movements as the blue lights underwater reflect off of the surface. It lasts roughly ten minutes and Jennie can hear music distinctly playing in the background but she can't look away for a moment, her hand tightening unconsciously around Lisa's own.

As the show nears its end, Jennie finds herself oddly tearing up and it isn't until the golden lights turn on in the water and the fountains perform one last show, that Jennie realizes she's crying until Lisa pulls her into her side and laughs as she attempts to wipe off her tears.

"Oh my god," the younger girl cackled. "Are you alright, babe?"

"Shut up," Jennie whined and lightly dabbed at her face with her fingertips in order to not smudge her makeup. She curled into Lisa's side and tried to get a hold of her breathing before she was leaning up to kiss Lisa hard on the mouth. The other girl made a noise of surprise in the back of her throat but quickly tilted her head to the side and followed after her lips, the inside of her mouth tasting like the wine from dinner as she let her tongue inside.

When Jennie grabbed a hold of Lisa's waist, the younger girl smiled into the kiss and ran both of her hands down the length of her back feeling the soft material of her dress and cupping her ass in her hands before giving it a squeeze. Jennie squeaked, pulling back slightly as both girls laughed before she kissed her chin and the side of her mouth.

"Wait," Lisa said as Jennie pulled her closer. "You're not gonna tell me to let go or keep my hands to myself? Are you seriously giving me hands on ass action right now?" she said.

"What?" Jennie giggled. "What the hell is that?"

"Hands on ass action," Lisa said again like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know like I can touch your butt as much as I want without you messing with the cycle of life, that kind of stuff."

Jennie laughed so hard that she had to clutch Lisa's forearm and even after leaning up to kiss her again between a series of giggles, she let Lisa continue squeezing her ass as she whispered, _"best night ever"_ between their lips.

\---

The Eiffel Tower is sprawling, granted it's not the one in Paris but Jennie still admires the architecture as they step inside the elevator and the backdrop of the city as they climb higher and higher in the air. Jennie moves closer to the glass and watches the movement of the cars underneath on the street, the people that grow smaller and smaller on the ground, and the buildings that light up against the backdrop of the sky.

When they arrive at the viewing deck, the elevator lets them off and they shuffle out behind two other couples, looking for a spot to view the city as Lisa pulls them over to the other side.

"Wow," she breathes and Jennie agrees. The lights seem to stretch on endlessly, twinkling in the distance as Jennie takes a deep breath and pulls Lisa closer to her side. She wraps an arm around her waist as Lisa puts her arm on her shoulder, smiling into her hair so hard that Jennie just has to look up and see it for herself.

"Thank you," she whispers and when Lisa raises her eyebrow as she looks down, Jennie only chuckles before leaning up to kiss her. "Thank you for this trip and tonight, I'm really happy right now."

"I am too," the younger girl laughs and with her left hand, skims her fingers down the front of Jennie's dress before she lets her palm rest against her stomach. "I was so nervous," she says, licking her bottom lip before she stares out ahead at the view. "I know these past few weeks have been hard with me spending more time overseas than at home and I know it's hard to take care of the kids by yourself even if you say it isn't and continue to do it with a smile on your face."

When Lisa takes a deep breath, she looks down at Jennie and shakes her head. "I needed this trip because _I_ needed to tell you thank you. _I_ needed to let you know that I'm crazy about you and I'm crazy about our little family, and I want to be there for you so much and I'm trying so hard but I need you to know that I still care. Every. Single. Day-"

Jennie grabs Lisa by the back of her neck, effectively cutting off her statement to kiss her and the girl turns around, leaning against the railing as her fingers tremble against Jennie's waist. The older girl tilts her head to the side, arching into her touch as she runs her hands down her neck and over her shoulders before squeezing her arms. As she pulls away to catch her breath, Lisa kisses her nose, her forehead, her bottom lip, and pulls her closer to bury her face in her neck.

"I want to go," Jennie breathes and struggles to calm down her breathing when it feels like her heart is going to jump through her chest.

"I want to go back to the hotel. I want to show you how happy you make me," and when Jennie feels Lisa smile against her neck, she grabs a fistful of her blazer with both hands, unwillingly to let her go, unwillingly to let this girl even get a foot away from her.

**\---**

**Saturday Morning: Our last day in Vegas :(**

Hyun jumps on the mattress, squealing at the top of his lungs as Hanna laughs from her spot on the floor as she watches her little brother. Jennie simply stares at both of them, shaking her head as Lisa yawns into her fist and snuggles her face into Jennie's tummy.

"Do you guys see this?" Jennie snickers as she angles the camera at her lap, stroking Lisa's hair before the younger girl smiles and playfully tries to bite her stomach. "I have to deal with _three_ children this morning and the kids had Cap'n Crunch at the childcare center so I think they're running off a sugar high right now."

Jennie turns the camera around to record the kids a little bit longer and laughs when Hanna climbs onto the bed and joins her brother, singing the lyrics to some song called _Forever Young_ even though she doesn't know much of the words.

After Jennie lets Lisa sleep on her lap for a little bit longer, she finally nudges the girl awake with a series of kisses on her face, causing the kids to laugh and join her, all three of them giggling until Lisa opens her eyes and squirms away, claiming she's being ambushed.

Jennie films the kids pulling on their backpacks and helps them into their shoes before Lisa drags their bags to the door and does one more sweep of the hotel room to make sure that they're not leaving anything behind.

"Mama, hand!" Hyun says as he runs over to Jennie and grabs a hold of her shorts. "You want to hold my hand, baby?"

Hyun nods and Jennie grabs a hold of his fingers as they leave the room and check out of the hotel. On the way to the airport, Hanna drinks a juice box while sitting in Lisa's lap and Jennie records the entire drive until they get to the airport and have to go through security. As they're waiting at the gate, their flight doesn't start boarding for another hour, so Jennie takes the kids to find something to eat as Lisa waits with their bags.

"What about McDonald's, guys?" Jennie asks as the stand outside the entrance.

Hyun wraps his arms around Jennie's leg while Hanna nods and begins pointing at the pictures that are displayed along the top. "Can we get a happy meal? Mommy likes to eat our fries so you should get a bigger one for her," she says with a frown, "and a cheeseburger. Did you know she likes those, mama?"

"I didn't know that, babe. Thanks for letting me know," Jennie chuckles and Hanna smiles proudly before she takes Jennie's hand and pulls her into the line.

After ordering their food, Jennie takes the kids back to their gate and Lisa's eyes light up when she sees the large McDonald's bag.

"You have your own fries, so you can't eat mine!" Hanna says as she digs through the bag and hands Lisa her food.

"Aww, but I like eating your fries, they taste better!"

"No mommy! Those are Hanna's!" Hyun says and takes his happy meal from his sister before sitting down on the floor and opening it up.

Lisa frowns and Jennie laughs as she pokes her wife's cheek before handing her the camera so she can unwrap her burger. While Hanna eats next to her brother, Hyun quickly becomes distracted with the Beast Boy figurine in his box so Jennie has to feed him the rest of his meal in order to make sure he eats.

"Hey, did you guys have fun on the trip?" Jennie asks her kids, turning the camera towards them as Hanna looks up, munching on a fry.

"I had a lot of fun!"

"Me too, mama!" Hyun says and finishes chewing his chicken nugget before standing up and looking directly at the camera. "I want to come back so we can see Nemo again!"

Lisa barks out a laugh, throwing her head back before leaning forward to ruffle his hair. "We have aquariums in Seattle buddy."

"But I've never seen Nemo there," Hyun says, shaking his head. "I like this one better!" he points behind Lisa and Jennie smiles before turning the camera so everyone can fit in the shot.

"So I think it was a pretty successful trip," she chuckled. "I hope you guys enjoyed our Vegas vlogs and stay tuned because I'll be doing a giveaway with some of the things that I got in Las Vegas. I'll announce all the details in a later vlog but for now-" she says and turns the camera toward Lisa. "Let's say thank you to mommy for planning this trip for us."

"Thank you!" the kids say in chorus and Hyun walks over to stand in between Lisa's legs before tugging on her shirt so she can lean down as he gives her a quick kiss.

Lisa's ears turn red and Jennie holds back a squeal as Hanna stands up as well and kisses Lisa on her cheek. "I want to go on more trips!"

And when Jennie catches Lisa's gaze over the camera, that same look of content that she has in her own, is reflected in Lisa's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be apart of a larger collection into the daily life of married couple!lisa and jennie. So be sure to let me know what you think guys!


End file.
